This disclosure relates to the use of liquid fuel as a heat sink for a heat source.
Liquid fuel is known and used as a propellant in aircraft, rockets, missiles and other vehicles. In addition to the use as a propellant, the fuel is also often used as a cooling fluid to receive and remove heat from a heat source.